


Crooked Smile

by Yamiga



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Dancing, Family, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Models, Nervous Asami, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Model Takaba Akihito forces his fiance, Asami Ryuichi to attend a rather upscale party with him. Things are going somewhat okay for the couple until Takaba's long time rival, Sudoh Shuu, decides to let his jealousy get the best of him. Looking at it now, Asami should've just hidden in the bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crooked Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a cute oneshot to being with but I decided to make it a bit longer. I hope you like it, and I do not own Finder Series.

“You look so damn hot in a suit.” Takaba called, walking downstairs and into the living room. “You should wear one all the time.”

 

Asami, who was attempting to fix his tie, turned around at the sound of his fiance's voice. “I don't work in an environment where I have to wear a suit every day.” He managed a smile as Takaba quickly approached him.

 

“Well, maybe after our wedding, you can work for me and then you can wear suits everyday. It's a simple fix.” Takaba swiped Asami's hands away. “Obviously, you can't fix a tie...that's an easy fix too. But your hair, I thought you were going to gel it up.”

 

Asami rose an eyebrow as Takaba continued to fix the tie.

 

“It looks fine to me.”

 

“No, you look like a dog.” When Takaba stood regularly on his feet, he took a canister from his suit jacket pocket and opened it. “Luckily for you, I have some gel with me...hair can always go awry, especially yours. Bend down.”

 

The golden eyed man obeyed his fiance's orders and inclined. Takaba first dipped his finger tips inside the canister and then ran them through Asami's now styled, brown hair. It kind of stood back...or up...or something. Asami had to fight the urge not to rub it all down.

 

“There, you look presentable. Let's get going.”

 

“Am I driving?”

 

“I called Kirishima to pick us up.”

 

Asami sighed. “He hates me. Let me drive.” And it was true, the bespectacled man had tried to shoot him multiple times.

 

“No. It will look strange if you drive. Besides...”

 

Takaba went on as he and Asami walked out of the upscale flat. The two made it into the elevator where Takaba continued to tell his story and finally, they made it downstairs and outside where the large black limo was parked, waiting.

 

“And he jumped off of the roof.” Takaba spoke, concluding his story. “That's why you can't drive me, things just wouldn't work out.”

 

The model smiled as Kirishima stepped out of the driver's seat to open the door. After Takaba crawled in, Asami followed him trying to make as little contact with his fiance's body guard as possible.

When the door finally shut, Takaba pillowed his head on Asami's arm.

 

“Are you excited? You get to meet some of my friends.”

 

“If they're anything like the friends of yours I met before, then I'm going to stay in the bathroom for the duration of the party_”

 

“Don't be like that.” Takaba warned. “Most of these people are brainless idiots. Models are pretty on the outside but in the inside...ugh. Unlike you and I, 95% of them didn't have an education outside of high school, and I mean like, they dropped out around freshman year to be models.”

 

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

 

“Well yeah. If they're rude to you, just tell them you're smarter.”

 

_Because that works Akihito._ Asami sighed as he leaned his head against the window. 

 

He wasn't going to say it because it was pointless, but he was nervous. He was as nervous as hell. A historian entering a building full of models, actors and actresses, singers...well that was just suicide. He half came to terms with himself that Takaba would abandon him. If that happened, he'd either go in the bathroom or call Suoh to give him a ride home.

 

“We're here.” Takaba called as he looked outside of the window.

 

_Joy._ Asami thought as the limo came to a halt. Kirishima, like he was instructed opened the door for the couple. Takaba, crawled over Asami and exited the limo, Asami of course followed after his fiance. 

 

“Thanks Kirishima.” Takaba took hold of Asami's hand and pulled him out of the limo and up the rather extravagant steps of the large hotel the party was being held at.

 

“Okay, so just stand by me the whole time...don't wander of...” The two entered the building and automatically, the doormen greeted Takaba as if they'd known him for ages. They led the two to the guest book where Takaba quickly signed them in.

 

After wards, the couple made way to the elevator.

 

“So there aren't that many people, since it's a private party.” The elevator hummed. “So it shouldn't be that bad. The dance floor shouldn't be that crowded_”

 

“Dance floor? Akihito you know I don't dance_”

 

“It's not really dancing, it's just swaying.” 

 

He gave Asami a guilty yet poisonous smile.

 

“Akihito...”

 

The elevator door slowly rolled open and Takaba took Asami by the hand. He roughly pulled him down the hallways until the two reached the door of the party's venue. 

_Here we go then...._

 

Asami could already smell the luxurious red wine.

 

Takaba pushed the door open and the couple walked through the threshold. Immediately, the smell of smoke filled Asami's weak nostrils and plagued his lungs.

_You're a fucking asthmatic, get out of here before you die!_ His inner voice screamed, but like always, he silenced it.

 

Against his better judgment, he looked up and nearly gasped when he saw the amount of people currently occupying the top floor of the hotel. Nice dresses, nice shoes...perfume, cologne, perfect hair...Despite the fact that Asami was wearing the best suit he could find, he felt extremely under dressed.

 

And then of course, as Asami predicted, the guests started to stare. Some were far off, huddled in groups, or sitting at the bar. Some were sitting in a lounge area near the entrance, it just happened to be where Asami and Takaba stood...or....where did Takaba go?

 

Asami looked around frantically for his tiny fiance and saw no sign of him. He gazed into the vast sea of smoke, wine and people but couldn't spot his rusty haired Takaba. “Well damn.” He muttered, taking a step forward.

He'd either look for him or die trying to hide in the bathroom.

 

As he walked a longer distance, a group of “important people” had already stopped him in his tracks. Two men, three women, all dressed like well do to children. Asami braced himself.

 

“Excuse me...” One of the men spoke. “Are you lost sir?” He had soft brown eyes, somewhat shaggy brown hair, and pale skin. Unlike most other guys, he neglected to wear a tie. And the more Asami looked around, the less it looked like the guys were wearing ties, so rephrasing that—unlike him, this man neglected to wear a tie. Maybe it was the style.

 

“No, I'm actually looking for someone.” Asami replied. _God dammit he could tell I was out of place._

 

The group nodded causing Asami to raise an eyebrow.

 

“What cooperation do you belong to? Are you a new model? I can already tell...new timers tend to wear their ties.” The guy stepped forward and grabbed Asami's tie, promptly undoing it and taking it off.

 

“Yeah,” The other guy spoke with a glass of clear liquid in his hand. It smelled pretty strong, like vodka almost. The guy drank it in one gulp. Man he was tough. It was probably watered down as hell though...

“You look like a nerd.”

 

_Well I kind of am one. You should see me when I'm wearing my glasses...not my contacts._ And speaking of contacts, the smoke was really starting to get to them. 

 

“I should really get going_”

 

“Stay with us for a while. We can help you. My name is_”

 

“Sudoh!” 

Like an gift from heaven, Takaba's voice rang from now where. Asami breathed a sigh of relief when his fiance took hold of his arm.

 

“Takaba.” Sudoh replied. There was pure venom in his voice which caused Asami to grow curious. He really hoped he gotten into the middle of something. “I was assisting one of the new models_”

 

“Model? He's not a model, he's a historian. And he's my fiance.” There was even more venom in his voice. 

 

Sudoh rose an eyebrow. “A historian?”

 

Takaba rolled his eyes and latched on to Asami's hand. “Let's go. There are some people I want you to meet.” 

 

Asami made the mistake of looking back as Takaba dragged him away. Sudoh's entourage looked like the pack of angry monkeys Asami had encountered in the rain forest. He vaguely remembered his brother driving away without him in an attempt to save himself. 

 

“Don't let him touch you, don't talk to him, don't even look at him.” Takaba snapped. “Got that?”

 

“He has my tie though_”

 

“Leave it. He's bad business. Stay away from him! I'm warning you.” There was enough of a heavy threat in Takaba's voice for Asami not to question, so like always, he let his fiance pull him wherever. Closing his eyes, he mentally prayed that time would go faster. Just seeing some more hungry stares from the people around made him want to jump out of the window.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! I'll try to update sooner, or later...or soon. I'm quite hungry now, so I should go and eat. Also, I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. When I'm hungry, I get tired and I fall asleep in the middle of typing....yawn! Hope you guys like it!


End file.
